


Reinforcing claims

by AC-DD (anarchycox)



Series: hard a/b/o world [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asshole Geralt, Burnt Marshmallow, Feral Jaskier, M/M, Minor Lambert/Jaskier, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Possessive Behaviour, Scent Marking, Watersports, but soft inside, characters get sticky and gross, depersonalization language, hard a/b/o dynamics, jaskier is treated a bit poorly and he loves it, light cock abuse, marking territory, some eskel/lambert, who is a marshmallow deep down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/AC-DD
Summary: A third installment in my hard a/b/o series. In this the vipers are coming to Kaer Morhen for the midwinter exchange of goods. They have a history of being dicks at the midwinter exchange and the only way to keep them away from a thing is to make sure it stinks of wolf pack. Jaskier insists on wanting to meet the other witchers and says he'll be fine with whatever that entails. He really really needs to learn to think before he agrees to stuff (though Geralt hopes he doesn't because he loves toying with his omega)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: hard a/b/o world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010484
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	Reinforcing claims

They were sitting by the fire in the dining hall, and he had the omega in his lap. He was dozing, tired from being fucked all afternoon, and then being allowed to sing for a couple hours. Geralt had a couple of his fingers in his pup’s mouth and the omega was suckling on them contentedly. Vesemir was drifting off, Lambert was playing at his small still, and Eskel was whittling. It was rather perfect until the fire flared blue and a message spat out of it.

“Fuck,” Geralt shouted. He ran a hand up and down his pup’s back as the omega grumbled a bit at the loud noise. “Shh, pup,” he soothed. “What is it?”

Vesemir plucked the parchment up. “Midwinter exchange in three days,” he said reading the note.

“Who with this year?” Lambert called from where he was working. “Be nice to see the Manticores or Griffins.”

“Wouldn’t mind the bears,” Eskel said.

“Vipers,” Vesemir replied. The room went very still.

“No,” Geralt growled. His grip tightened on his omega. “Cancel it.”

“You know we cannot, not without starting a skirmish. Be grateful it isn’t the cats,” Vesemir tossed the paper back into the fire. “The cats well -” He didn’t finish but he didn’t need to. If the cats came, they would cause problems that Geralt had found a true mate. The vipers though, they were just cruel. Sharp in words, and sometimes action. They did not care for Lambert and how he behaved. 

And they always tried to claim something that wasn’t on the usual midwinter offering. Some herbs, or weapons, saying it didn’t smell like the wolves enough, so they clearly didn’t value it enough to deserve keeping it.

“When?” Geralt asked.

“I said three days, Geralt, so that would suggest three days,” Vesemir answered. “Lambert, you’ll be helping me gather goods for the exchange, Eskel start marking things more.” Vesemir shook his head. “Fuck, wish it was the manticores myself.”

Geralt nodded. He stood, and carried his omega to their room. “Pup,” he said and his mate looked at him sleepily. “You will stay in this room when they are here.” He saw the storm clouds slowly gather across the boy’s forehead. “That is an order.”

“I wanna see new people,” the omega pouted. “I could sing, show them how great you are.”

“They have a habit of stealing a couple extra things during the midwinter exchange.”

“How, can’t you say no?”

“We can and do, but there has to be a certain amount of give and take. They argue that we are wolves, and scent things, and if they can’t smell our claim on it, it can’t be that important to us.”

“I smell mated to you though, they could hardly ‘claim’ me.”

“No, they couldn’t,” Geralt growled and pinched the omega’s scent gland and enjoyed the wince and moan that followed. He loved how the pup reacted to that. He dug his fingers in, and the omega whimpered in pain, even as his tiny cock filled. “But they could be assholes because you only smell like me, not the whole pack.” He reached down and flicked the omega’s cock, enjoyed the squeal of pain he gave. Watched it fill to full hardness. “So you’ll stay in here until they are gone.”

“That’s mean.”

Geralt gave him a look of warning. “Pup.”

“I want you to get to be smug. How many witchers find their true mate and you did! You should get to show that off,” he protested. And the omega had a fair point there. Geralt moved the omega about a bit and pushed two fingers into his hole. A few pumps was good enough and he turned his mate over and mounted him, enjoying that he wasn’t quite ready to be fucked. He clamped his fangs into the omega’s neck and fucked him hard until he knotted the pup. He rolled them onto their sides and felt the sheet under them. He chuckled a bit. “Did my pup let his sweet little cock do what it wanted without my permission?”

“All slick from the hard fucking you gave me, Geralt,” the omega said and giggled.

“I think I’ve been too indulgent and we need to have a bit of a lesson,” Geralt cupped his omega’s spent cock and began to squeeze. “Are you going to be good for me, omega?”

“Of course,” he replied in a sweet voice.

Geralt just snorted. The omega was getting sassier by the day. He really needed to remember his place, and Geralt thought now was a good time to start those lessons again.

*

“Bullshit, he needs to be locked away. You know what that dick Letho would be like. Think about how he talks to me!” Lambert was growling at them.

“Quiet pup,” Vesemir snapped.

“Fuck you,” Lambert growled back, “They will be mean to him, and I am not going to let them!”

Geralt appreciated Lambert’s support of his omega, and he liked the friendship they were developing, but still that was far too uppity of the baby alpha. Geralt growled low and deep at him, and Lambert scowled but quieted.

Eskel followed it up with a snap, and Lambert made a face but settled in at Eskel’s feet. “I just want him safe is all,” Lambert muttered, and Geralt nodded in approval when Eskel gagged him with a strip of leather.

“How is this Letho mean to Lambert?” the omega asked. He had been a little needy that day, and was snuggled in Vesemir’s lap, the aged alpha scent soothing to the pup. 

“Right before they visit, Eskel tends to cover Lambert in a great deal of scent. Fucks him, covers him in come, even pisses on him,” Geralt explained. “Vesemir and I both nuzzle and piss on him too, sometimes come, because there is a history at midwinter exchange of the other school having permission to fuck the youngest witcher. We cover him in us, to make him entirely unappealing to the others. He smells so claimed it is repulsive to the other school.”

“In turn, though, they mock him viciously for being an alpha that bends his knee to us,” Eskel explained. “If we didn’t cover him like that they’d invoke the right and not at all have a problem fucking him, but since we ruin their fun, they are assholes about it.” His hand was on Lambert’s neck, squeezing hard. “I don’t particularly care for how they speak to my wolf, but the midwinter exchange is too important so I let it go.”

Geralt smiled a bit at how Lambert perked up and leaned against Eskel about the possessive term used. 

“So, you think they would be mean to me?” the omega pressed. “Why?”

“Because you mostly just smell like me. There would be a lot of comments about not properly claimed. To the vipers, the cats, it is very share with the school even if they are true mates,” Geralt shrugged. “They are just…it is better to keep you locked away.” He was coming back around to that position.

“What if I smelled like everyone?” the pup looked at him. “I know…I don’t want them to fuck me, my holes belong to you.”

Geralt crooked his finger and his mate returned to his lap in a blink. “Fucking right they do,” Geralt growled and pressed a finger into the omega, still slick and open from their before dinner fuck. “Mine. My mate, my omega.”

The omega nodded eagerly and licked at his throat, nuzzled against him. “But they could scent me right, they do that sometimes already. A little.”

Geralt looked at the others with a quirked brow; they all shrugged and nodded in return. “Omega, I don’t think you understand what you are suggesting.” That got him the stubborn little scowl the pup sometimes gave him, that he absolutely didn’t find adorable. “If you insist, you might not like how this all plays out.”

“I want you to be able to show off!” the omega shouted. “Be all smug and grr that you have a true mate and they don’t. So whatever the wolves have to do, to highlight that, keep me safe, is fine.” Geralt gave him a couple firm swats for raising his voice at them and that stubborn look immediately melted off his mate’s face. “I just want you to be able to show them how much better an alpha you are, Geralt.”

“You really don’t know what you are agreeing to,” Geralt gave him one last warning. “Are you sure that this is what you want?”

“Yes!”

“Very well then.” Geralt gave him a kiss that had enough teeth, it made the omega’s lip bleed. He lapped up the three drops that fell. “On your skin be it.”

*

The Vipers were going to be there that afternoon. Geralt had allowed his pup to sleep in a bit, knowing the man hadn’t been paying attention. He went to the main hall, and saw Eskel fucking Lambert hard. There were some sheets on the ground to help contain the mess a bit and he could already smell Vesemir on Lambert. “How’s he doing?”

“Fought me a bit this morning,” Eskel growled, “but he is doing better.” He snarled and thrust hard, his knot pressing into Lambert. Lambert whined and collapsed overwhelmed by the viciousness of it, in pleasure and pain. “You want to now or later?”

“Now a bit,” Geralt replied and Eskel yanked Lambert up. Geralt looked down at Lambert’s hazy eyes, as Eskel choked him a bit. Geralt nodded and crouched to nuzzle at his neck. Lambert was almost purring. “How much you love us doing this to you,” he whispered as he stood. “Our baby alpha, so good for Eskel, for us. Reminding the Vipers who you belong to. A kept and tamed wolf.” There was a flash of fire in Lambert’s eyes that melted away when Eskel’s hand cut off his air. Geralt held his cock and pissed on Lambert’s chest, watched it slide down his torso, over his hard cock that had a cage on it preventing his knot from popping. He left them to their business and went to the kitchens. Vesemir was preparing some food, for the omega, and for the company that was coming. 

“How’s it going out there?” Vesemir asked.

“Lambert is almost ready, Eskel will probably off and on mark him up until the vipers arrive,” Geralt took the plate that Vesemir handed him. “We should get to work on my omega soon.”

Vesemir nodded in agreement and Geralt headed up to his bedchamber. He smiled fondly at the tight little ball that Jaskier had curled himself into absence of his alpha. He put the plate on the night stand and slid back into bed. He pulled Jaskier into his lap and began to circle at the omega’s hole a bit. It wasn’t long before the pup began to produce slick even in his sleep, his body always eager for its alpha. Geralt moved Jaskier about and gently sank the omega down on his cock. He moved his mate up and down and watched as Jaskier slowly woke up. 

“Geralt, have to pee,” Jaskier said, “let me go and be right back.”

Geralt ignored that and kept moving Jaskier up and down until he pushed his knot into the omega. He grunted as the orgasm hit him and licked at Jaskier’s neck. “Good morning, omega,” he said and held up a slice of apple to Jaskier’s mouth.

“Geralt!” his pup whined.

Geralt ignored that and pressed the apple slice in. Every time the omega started to speak he fed him a bit more food. His mate was clearly getting restless, squirming on his lap, flushing a bit in humiliation. He ran a finger up and down Jaskier’s hard cock. “Everything fine?” he asked cruelly.

“No, everything is not fine. Your knot, it is pressing things.”

“Yes, it does make you feel good doesn’t it?”

“Mean!”

Geralt pinched the scent gland and enjoyed the collapse of the omega against him. “Today, you will behave, is that understood, Jaskier?” There was a devastated whimper at the use of his name and furious nodding against his skin. “Good, I know you will be good my omega.” He stood up and wrapped Jaskier’s legs around him and carried him downstairs. He saw Vesemir coming on Lambert’s face and grunted his approval. “Lambert?”

“I’m getting gross,” Lambert complained. But under the smell of the pack, he smelled happy. “Need to make him gross, they’ll be here soon enough.”

“We have a couple hours,” Geralt said and sat on the bench on the laid down sheets. “Omega, see Lambert? Smell him? This is your last chance to change your mind.” Geralt turned the pup’s head to look at Lambert. His mate just lay his head on Geralt and nodded. “Very well then.” He ran a hand up and down the omegas back and pressed gently at his lower back. The omega whined.

“Geralt, you’ll be mad if I -”

Geralt rubbed his omegas back, dug his fingers in, and the pup’s bladder gave up and he pissed himself while stuck on Geralt’s lap, making a mess of them both. “What a good pup,” he crooned and scraped his fangs over the omega’s neck.

“I peed on us,” the omega sounded forlorn.

“No, that is good!” Lambert called over to them. “It is a thing.”

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed. His knot finally deflated and he eased the omega off and to the ground. He took the cloth that Eskel threw at him and wiped himself off. “Shows your vulnerability and utter handing your body over to me.”

“That is a bit stupid,” the omega muttered, “I peed on us! Can I have that cloth too?” 

Geralt gave him a light smack across the cheek, and a pointed look. “It isn’t stupid, it is what is letting you stay downstairs and you don’t get to clean up until after the vipers leave. Now stay still.”

“Why?” the omega’s eyes widened and he gasped as Eskel came over and peed on his back. “Oh Melitele, you really are -”

“You are being fully scent marked as wolf property. And this is just the start.” Geralt crouched down and smiled at his omega. The pup shivered at the smile a bit, because he knew what that look meant. He nuzzled the top of his mate’s head, “You are going to hate this.” 

The omega sat there for hours being fucked by Geralt, Geralt wringing orgasm’s out of his mate until the man was crying in pain, his sweet little cock having nothing more to give. He had pissed himself again on Geralt’s knot, and he had sat there while Vesemir and Eskel covered him in come and piss. Lambert was allowed to scent him and Geralt had to admit there was something very pleasing to watching them rub against each other, playing like little pups. He exchanged a look with Eskel and the way Eskel was stroking himself he agreed. “Omega,” Geralt said and his pup immediately crawled over to him. Geralt could hear the rumblings of a portal opening. He snapped his fingers, “open.” The omega opened his mouth and Geralt pressed his cock in until his knot was just past the pup’s teeth. The omega’s eyes widened in shock, as well as horror and arousal. Geralt groaned at the look. He squeezed the omega’s scent gland and that hazy, pliant look entered his eyes and he relaxed down the cock. Geralt growled as the orgasm hit and he was coming down his pup’s throat right when the vipers stepped through the portal.

“Welcome,” Vesemir said politely to the visitors, “to the midwinter exchange.”

Geralt saw their eyes immediately snap to his mate and he smiled at them. “I see none of you found your true mate on the path this year. You really should, they are wonderful to have.” He sank a hand into Jaskier’s hair. Soothed him, helped him hold steady. “They let you do all sorts of fun things to them.”

They all flinched a bit at the territorial scent coming off of the omega and Lambert. But not Letho. He started to step forward, but another from their company halted him. The gifts they brought were laid on the table and Vesemir offered them food and ale. When he was able to pull out of his omega’s mouth, he joined the other’s at the table, settling the pup on his lap. He let the pup indulge and have a bit of ale as well, holding the mug for him and feeding him bits of bread dipped in the stew. His omega snuggled in his arms, trusting Geralt completely, and also exhausted from the morning.

Geralt enjoyed the way that the vipers shifted, both repulsed by the smells coming off Jaskier and Lambert, but also compelled by the fact that a witcher had found his true mate. A couple questions were asked and Geralt ignored them. He angled the omega so they could all see Geralt’s claim mark on his neck. Letho’s hand dipped below the table and it was clear that he was stroking himself.

Geralt and Vesemir both growled at him.

“I invoke the right of hospitality,” Letho challenged. His gaze never shifted from Geralt’s omega. “Lambert, be a good little whore and -” 

Geralt honestly didn’t know what to do when his omega flew off of his lap, and launched himself at Letho. The huge viper alpha fell back to the ground from the shock of it and not the omega’s strength or capability. He started pummeling at Letho’s face, scratching, biting. “Leave off!” the omega shouted. “You do not talk about my pack like that. He is claimed and you aren’t touching him.” 

Fuck, the omega was going to claw Letho’s eyes out. 

Lambert was sitting there cheering him on, everyone else seemed to still be in shock. Then Letho scruffed Geralt’s omega and he watched his mate try to fight his biology not wanting to submit to anyone but Geralt, but his mind couldn’t overcome his body and he collapsed. Geralt stood and went over. He picked up his omega.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t,” the omega began to cry, and he gently handed his pup to Eskel.

“Letho,” Geralt said calmly, “you really are a fucking idiot.” He gave a glance to the viper who was in charge of the exchange and the beta gave a tiny nod. Eskel made sure that the omega’s head was turned away as Geralt killed Letho. It took a while. 

The exchange was finished and the vipers left. Lambert and Vesemir cleared Letho’s corpse away to the woods to let it feed the ravens. Geralt took his omega from Eskel’s arms and went to the kitchens. He prepared a bath for his sweet little pup, and then eased him into the water. He washed the omega off carefully and then smiled at him. “Well then, pup, what was that?”

“I have no idea?” His omega had huge eyes. “He was going to be mean to my pack, I couldn’t let him. I am so sorry, Geralt that I responded to the scruffing. You can punish me.”

Geralt lay a gentle kiss on his head. “You couldn’t help it, my sweet mate. You are not in any trouble. I am actually very proud of you.”

“Oh.” The omega smiled at him. “So, I can get a reward?” The pup even batted his lashes.

Geralt chuckled and shook his head fondly. “I spoil you to an absurd degree. What reward do you think such behaviour warrants? No promises, but I will consider it.” He wondered if it would be more lute time, or getting to wear clothes. 

“I want to know what it feels like to have my cock sucked,” the omega blurted out and even in the dark shadows of the kitchen, Geralt could see the blush crawl up his neck to his cheeks. “Just once?” His voice cracked between the words.

“Hmm,” Geralt finished scrubbing his omega down and the water was a bit gross now, with everything that had been scraped off the omega. He held out a hand and helped the omega out of the tub. He dried his pup off so that he wouldn’t catch cold. “I’m not going to suck your cock, omega.”

“No, I am sorry, that was stupid. Extra biscuits? That would be a nice reward too.”

Geralt picked his omega up and they went to the main hall, where everything had been returned to rights. He settled into a chair by the fire. He faced his omega out and began to nuzzle him, gently scenting his bite and the scent gland. It was far gentler than everything he had done during that day. The other three joined them in front of the fire, Vesemir drinking and reading a book. Eskel similar, and Lambert on the ground by Eskel’s feet just watching them. Geralt was gentle as he pressed a finger into his omega’s hole and slowly moved it in and out. He added a second and enjoyed the squirming that his omega was doing.

“Just this once,” he whispered next to his omega’s ear. “Lambert? Because he defended you, he deserves a treat. Please come over here and suck my omega’s cock.” He watched Lambert’s face light up, and Eskel gave him an encouraging kick.

“Wait, really? But I belong to you,” his omega sounded both excited and nervous. 

“You do, and all your pretty holes belong to me.” Geralt pressed his fingers in deep. “But just this once. A little treat.” He watched as Lambert nuzzled at his omega’s pretty little cock and began to lick at it. He kept the fingers of one hand buried in his omega’s hole, and his other held the omega still. “Enjoy,” he said and licked at his claiming bite.

He laughed at how quickly it was over, Lambert’s mouth barely around the tip of Geralt’s omega’s cock and his mate was done for. The pup went completely limp against him and was asleep a few moments later worn out from the day. He cuddled the pup close and kissed his head. Lambert went back to Eskel’s feet and preened under the praise he was given. There was even the suggestion that the cage would come off his cock for how good he had been.

Geralt smiled. It had been a most excellent midwinter exchange. He took his omega up to bed and fucked him in his sleep, and himself fell asleep well knotted to his pup.


End file.
